Technology for smart glasses has been developed in various fields. Smart glasses have been studied to replace or supplement smart phones for calling or checking messages through voice commands. Also, smart glasses have been studied as apparatuses that operate as remote controllers for recognizing and controlling controllable home appliances.
As research into smart glasses continues, technology for providing information appropriate for user conditions has been studied with respect to smart glasses.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.